


all of you

by ruthlesslistener



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angels are weird and their love is weirder, Character Study, Drabble, Gore, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthlesslistener/pseuds/ruthlesslistener
Summary: He wakes on a cliff, to the sight of a child's hand extended out to him, and all at once, he knows he is whole again.





	all of you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing an essay rn fjckcksmd
> 
> Anyways, have a phone drabble of Ryo being weird and otherworldly

He knows, from the second he sees him, that Akira is  _his._

Sad brown eyes stare into cool, icy blue, and all he can think of is the ache in his back, the crash and hiss of the sea. The little boy across from him pulls him into his arms, sniveling and soothing him, and the heat of his body against the ice-cold of his skin is almost enough to convince him that he found heaven again.

_(Oh, if only.)_

Later, after the kitten incident, after the boxcutter he always kept tucked away  _(safety in blades, a replacement for defenses that he lost, something to keep away the nightmares, to let him fight his way to the top)_ finally caught the attention of the others, he is lead away. He doesn't cry- he can't, and it's foolish to try anyways- but Akira does, and if it wasn't for the bonds shackling his mind and his frail, fragile body, he would have grabbed a hold of him, unfurled his wings, and flown far, far away, over the sea to a place that no one would ever find them, a place that he alone could call his own.

_You're too weak to awaken yet, and the human eyes are trained all on us. Stay hidden. He is ours, but he doesn't know it yet. Not yet._

America is stupid. It's just another continent, another vast spread of solidified rock bubbling across the blood of the earth, crowded to the nines with swarming clouds of humans. He doesn't see why Jenny takes him here, other than the fact that they care little about the violence that rages on the streets, or that his cutting-cold words and intellect win him riches any other man could only dream of. He could care little for the fawning, for the luxury items that surround him, but he must admit that there's some worth to them, after all. They're pretty, and humans like them. When he finds Akira again, he'll be sure to use this to his advantage, to cover him in jewels and affections, to court him and make him  _his_.

_("You don't have to wait, you know," Jenny says once, as she watches him brood over a picture of Akira that he keeps hidden beneath his pillow, a sacred artifact tucked away in his nest. "This land is yours. You may go wherever you wish to be.")_

_(And Ryo had blinked at her, and by the span of time it takes for a rattlesnake's venom to kill a child, they were on a plane, heading East.)_

Akira, when he finds him, is no different from how he was as a child. Taller, maybe, voice a little deeper, but he still has that same sweet smile, the same gentle brown eyes that met him on the cliffside, so, so long ago. He's more gentle and timid and alluring than any human has any right to be, and Ryo finds that he has to bite down a snarl of posessiveness as he blasts the deck to pieces with his gun, a show of strength and dominance that had nothing to do with his human mind and everything to do with the screaming boiling within his blood. Akira is his- he loves him in every shape of being, in every mood, every action, every breath he takes. There is nothing more he wants to do than to coil around him like a snake, to tear his chest open and suckle on his heart, taste the sweet, pumping blood before he sews him back up and takes him under his wings again. Perfect, protected,  _safe._ His, his, his alone, his alone to tear apart and put back together, his alone to nuture and pleasure. No one can touch him or speak to him in anything other than the reverence and affection he deserves, or Ryo will burn them in rightous hellfire. Such is the way his heart burns.

He almost forgets that humans are not fond of being threatened. 

But still, Akira comes to him, and to him, that is all that matters. Even if it is the beginning of the end- Akira is here, and he is not alone, and that is all that matters. 

_(and Akira comes to him, and he envelops him in his arms, his wings, and everything is okay again, until it is not.)_

_(He doesn't realize what he's done until it is too late. Again, and again, he falls, and there is nothing left for him but the blood on his hands and the pain on his chest, and the sound of choir-bells over his weeping as his siblings come down, to wipe the word anew, and start all over again.)_

He wakes up on a cliffside, sea salt and sand matted in his hair and in his eyes, and there is a voice asking, tremulous, if he is alright.

He takes his hand, feels the heat of him burn through him, and all at once, he is whole again.


End file.
